


What's your favorite color?

by ALCzysz17



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALCzysz17/pseuds/ALCzysz17
Summary: Darcy decides to just randomly ask Steve what his favorite color is. He decides to shock her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time ever posting on this site, and for this pairing. I came across a Darcy and Bucky oneshot on ff.net and from there I was hooked on not only that pairing but Steve/Darcy as well. Since it's so annoying to post on ff.net with how you can only do two crossover shows I decided I'd rather post anything I decided to write about these two pairings here instead. Be gentle, I haven't written anything in a long time (college gets in the way of my one true love: writing).
> 
> Enjoy!!! ^_~

 

 

“What’s your favorite color?” Darcy popped out of nowhere to Steve. He looked up from his report reading to give her a quizzical stare, as though trying to figure out the relevance of her sudden question. She just sat there smiling, giving nothing away. Blinking twice he shrugged absentmindedly.

“Blue,” he replied back, glancing down to his report then back at her when she scoffed.

“That’s too obvious! Okay, what’s your second favorite color?” She inquired next, scooting her chair closer to him with an intense stare. Steve raised an eyebrow before pursing his lips together to keep a smile at bay.

“Red.”

“Okay, now you’re just trolling me,” Darcy groaned, crossing her arms over her chest in mild aggravation. She gave him the stink eye for his answers to which Steve responded with a tiny smile and shrug. “No, really. Those are my two favorite colors,” he paused a moment in thought then added, “And not for the obvious reasons you might think.”

Darcy raised an eyebrow of her own, pouting her bottom lip out before breathing out, “Fine, I’ll bite. Why is blue and red your favorite colors, Steve?”

He took a moment to regard her tense shoulders and crossed arms. Her lips were turned down in a slight frown as a wrinkle formed between her eyebrows just above her glasses. Steve looked down; trying his best to keep a broad grin from forming on his lips then turned his gaze up to the ceiling in thought. Clearly postponing his answering to bug Darcy further.

It was working.

“Well…” she drew out, trying her best to keep from yelling.

“Well…” he mirrored, “Blue, for the sky…” She nodded, just barely keeping her eyes from rolling at such a bland answer. “The ocean,” he said next, eyes still pointed upwards in thought. “And…”

“And…?” Darcy copied as Steve finally drew his eyes back to stare into her own, turning his body around to face her better at the table.

“And your incredible blue eyes.”

The moment those words left his lips her face blushed fiercely, her shoulders once tense loosen up and her arms slacked from their tight cross over her chest as her jaw sort of dropped in response to his answer. Steve bit the inside of his cheek before reaching over to pull off Darcy’s glasses from her face to see her eyes better. Setting them on the table to his left his hand returned to lightly brush over her brow then slowly skim down the bridge of her nose and finally touch her left cheek where a beautiful, red blush bloomed.

“A-And red?” Darcy asked breathlessly, just barely keeping herself from stuttering. Steve managed to scoot closer to her, bumping his knees to hers while keeping eye contact with her. A gulp made its way down her throat as she waited on bated breath for his next answer.

“Red, for the meaning of love,” he started, slowly closing his hand over her left cheek completely with his palm. “For the way you blush when flattered or complimented.” Darcy drew a shaky breath, finding herself leaning closer to him as he continued to speak, “And for the red of your lips…”

Steve closed his eyes in thought as his right thumb came up to slowly swipe over her bottom lip, causing Darcy to stopping breathing. “That I want to kiss,” he added afterwards, smiling softly at her dazed expression.

“Oh.”

Darcy felt his right hand close lightly around her chin, slowly drawing her closer to him and his lips. Her heart raced and her eyes slowly closed as they both leaned into each other. Just as darkness embraced her vision did she feel the soft brush of Steve’s lips upon her own. It was only a light pressure with a slight push of his lips against hers then it was gone. Her eyes flung open to see his face was also slightly red in color from a blush, smile brightening his face as he receded from her.

It took her a moment to regain her bearings, reaching over to grab her glasses so she could see things a bit more clearly and gain some composure as well.

“So…” she started off, clasping her hands together in her lap as Steve turned back to his report though his eyes stayed on her form. “What’s your third favorite color?”

Steve shook his head, giving out a short chuckle at her question. Feeling a rush in her chest, Darcy sassed out, “Is it white? For the pureness of my soul?”

She half laughed as she spoke causing Steve to shake his head before thinking about it.

“Hmm…no, actually it’s green.”

“Oh…” Darcy pouted for a moment before they both burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Endings kind of abrupt, but this is just a small sample of my writing and just something to get off my chest for now. Possibly more later on. ^_~


End file.
